Ink
by edwart
Summary: Bella wants to get Edward the perfect Birthday gift, but what do you get for the man who has everything? One shot. Perhaps a little OOC in parts.


_Summary: Bella wants to get Edward the perfect birthday present, but what do you get for the man who has it all? One shot._

_I do not in any way own 'Twilight', the characters or anything. This is purely for fun and for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

BPOV

Edward didn't want to celebrate his birthday - one more thing we had in common. He didn't want any spectacle, any lavish party Alice would be more than happy to arrange. Instead he asked me one simple thing: to spend that day with him.

But there was no way I was going to show up at his house without a gift for him. It would be wrong - he deserved to be acknowledged properly.

My only problem was that he had - or could easily have - everything he wanted. With endless amounts of money and his inhuman abilities, he could have it all.

This wasn't a regular _human_ birthday I was shopping for. I couldn't just buy him a book or a CD, it had to be something _sentimental_, something that would show him my love, and at the same time celebrate his birthday.

"_Alice_," I moaned, looking up from the seventh catalogue I'd looked through that day. "I can't find anything! What am I going to get him?"

Alice sighed.

"Well Bella, what does he _like_?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Music…But he has every CD he likes," I sighed.

"Bella, let me be more specific. What does he _love_?"

I paused, confused.

"Music…?"

"Bella!"

_Oh._

"Me. He loves me."

"Bingo! He does love you. And he doesn't want you to spend money on him, or get him a gift, because he already has _you_. Why would he need anything else? What more could he possibly want?"

"That's so sweet, Alice."

She shrugged, blasé.

"His words, not mine. Though, I do agree with him."

I sighed again.

"Alice, I still have a problem. I can't just spend the day with him. He needs a gift - he _deserves_ a gift. It _is_ his birthday, after all."

She placed her fashion magazine back on her desk and sat beside me on her bed. The catalogue in my hand was flung across the room before I could comprehend what was happening. She brushed her fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Bella, I don't know what you should get him. You haven't decided, so I can't _see_ it either. All I can say to you is to think of some way to…I don't know, _prove_ to him how much you love him? Because, you know, he thinks that he loves you more than you love him. Don't get me wrong," she paused, stopping me from interrupting. "He _knows_ that you love him - he's not blind. He just thinks he loves you _so _much, that there is no way you could love him more."

I leaned against her cold shoulder and exhaled loudly.

"Prove him wrong," she whispered, placing a soft peck on my forehead.

* * *

Alice raised her head from the table where it had been resting on Jasper's arm. She looked at me incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?" She asked, pleasantly shocked.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were all out hunting, so it was just the three of us at school. The humans of the table - bar myself - were too consumed in conversations that they didn't even look to see what Alice was on about.

"What did you see?" I asked, just as confused as herself.

"I saw…You getting something for Edward."

"What?"

I had been randomly running through a list of ideas in my mind, not really picking anything out of the list.

"It was…," she paused, looking me right in my eye.

"Jazz," she whispered, still looking at me.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I can't tell you - I don't want Edward to find out, I know you can control your thoughts, but it should just be between Bella and I. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course," he said, speaking in his usual quiet polite tone. "I'll go dispose of the trays."

Jasper gracefully walked away from us, as Alice moved in closer, gripping my arm in hers.

"I like it. You should get it for Edward. But I have to go with you, we'll go _shopping_."

She grinned at me like a mad woman.

"Um, Alice. Which idea was it? I was picturing a lot of different ones."

"Yeah, I saw them all. The last one - go with that."

"What?" I laughed. "It was an random thought, just a crazy idea. I wasn't taking it seriously."

"Well I am!" She said, more excited than she was to begin with. "Bella, trust me. Do it."

"Will he like it?"

She paused for a long moment.

"I…_think_ so."

I sighed, what else did I have? Nothing. I had next to no ideas, and if Alice seemed optimistic, than I might as well too.

"Good enough for me. Tomorrow's Saturday, right?"

"Saturday it is," she grinned. "They'll still be out, it'll give us time."

I nodded, suddenly feeling extremely nervous as I realised that Edward's birthday was only three days away.

* * *

"Hello," he said, smiling softly at me as he opened his front door.

"Happy birthday," I smiled back, reaching up to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

Edward drove us to our meadow in relative silence, every now and then he would glance at me and smile, and vice versa.

"I have something for you," I said as we reached the trees lining the meadow.

"_Bella_," he sighed. "I thought we said no presents."

He looked at me then, a little confused because I had no bag with me, nor was I carrying anything.

I sat down, crossing my legs and reached for him, pulling him down to sit with me.

"It's not exactly a conventional gift," I started, feeling nervous. "Alice helped me with it."

"I thought so," he said quietly. "She's been keeping her mind busy."

I smiled a little and sat up on my knees.

"Okay, I'm going to take my sweater off, but don't freak out."

He laughed.

"It's under your sweater?"

"Yeah."

He watched, his eyes burning with curiosity. I removed the annoying garment and unbuttoned my blouse enough so he could see it.

There, just above my heart, was the small tattoo I'd gotten of his name. It was elegant old-fashioned writing, but clearly legible.

He was silent, staring directly at the fresh ink that stained my skin, his expression unreadable.

I felt the need to explain.

"I thought that, instead of getting you something _new_, it would be better to just remind you of something that you already have."

He smiled, his lips pulling up the corners.

"Bella," he reached over, tracing the letters with a soft fingertip. "Did it hurt?"

I shrugged.

"A little, nothing major. And it was over pretty quickly."

He pressed a kiss against the tattoo, causing my pulse to quicken.

"It's a very nice gesture," he said, smiling in earnest now. "Thank you."

"You don't think I've ruined my body?"

"No," he answered quickly. "It's small, and easily hidden. I think it's perfect."

I grinned, stroking my fingers through his hair.

"You know, while I was there I saw _a lot_ of designs. I was thinking of getting another one, maybe some skulls?"

He growled lowly.

"Don't you dare."

I grinned wider.

* * *

Thoughts? (:


End file.
